This invention relates generally to magnetic circuit breakers of the type having a split case configuration, and deals more particularly with such a circuit breaker case configuration having a shallow well defined in the breaker case for receiving either an auxiliary switch, or a filler block of the type adapted to support two auxiliary terminals generally between the main terminals normally provided in such a case.
The general object of the present invention is provide a split case circuit breaker configuration that has a well for receiving either a first filler block with a conventional auxiliary switch, or a second filler block with auxiliary terminals, or a simple closure in the event that such auxiliary switch or auxiliary terminals are not required.
In its presently preferred form the invention resides in a generally rectangular circuit breaker case having first and second mating case sections each of which have a top and bottom edge. These case sections may be stacked together to provide a circuit breaker assembly capable of handling several interrelated electrical circuits connected to the breakers through main terminals provided in the bottom edge of these mating case sections. Each pair of first and second case sections fit together to form internal cavities for a conventional circuit breaker mechanism. The bottom peripheral edge portions cooperate to define a generally rectangular well having an opening along this bottom edge. The opening may be fitted with one of several differently configured filler blocks. The switch case opening is defined by edges that include grooves to receive marginal edge portions of both types of filler blocks, and in one type of filler block the opposed end portions are open to receive auxiliary terminals or studs that are also supported in part by the mating edge portions of the circuit breaker housing case sections. Another of the filler blocks includes an upwardly open cavity for receiving a conventional limit switch and retaining it in the filler block prior to assembly with the case sections. Alternatively, two auxiliary stud terminals can be provided in a filler block of alternative construction so that this subassembly can be provided in the same generally rectangular opening provided for this purpose in the well defined between the mating case sections. Finally, a planar block or closure can be provided to fill the opening when the above described filler blocks are not required.